Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan
by Yokochan2009
Summary: After 2 years here's a new update! The Saiyans have arrived and Sailor Silver and Goku are the only ones left to fight off them! Will visions of Usagi's past get in the way of the fighting!
1. I have a brother! A terrible Accident

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

By: Mako-chan

Chapter 1: 'I have a brother!' A terrible accident

Ages: Usagi: 3, will age to 4 Shingo: Just born, will age to 3 months Mamoru: 8

* * *

Usagi was **very** happy. No, that was kind of an understatement. She was very **very** _**very**_ happy. Her father told her just a few minutes ago that her mother gave birth to her new baby brother.

"What's his nameDaddy?" young Usagi asked.

"His name is Shingo, Usa," her father, Kenji Tsukino, replied.

"Wow! Can I see my little brother now? Please Daddy?" Usagi begged.

"Alright, but be careful around your mom. She's still a little tired," Kenji warned.

"Okay!" Then she skipped off to her mother's room to meet her baby brother. Kenji followed her.

**Tsukino Residence; 3 months after Shingo's birth**

June 30. The day Usagi had been waiting for. Her birthday! She couldn't be more excited! She got a stuffed bunny from Shingo and a free dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town. She was ready, playing with Shingo when her parents walked in.

"You ready to go, Usa-chan?" her mother, Ikuko, asked her daughter as she picked up Shingo.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. They all headed to the door. Then they heard a loud boom. Usagi cowered from the door.

"Usa, remember what I told you, thunder is just an angel bowling and lightning is an angel turning a light on and off," Kenji told his daughter. Usagi nodded and they headed out to the car. Once Shingo was strapped into his car seat, they headed off into the rainy night.

**On the Road**

Usagi was getting more nervous by the minute. "Mommy, will we be okay in this rain?" she asked.

"We'll be okay, Usa-chan, you don't need to worry," Ikuko replied.

Then, the rain started to pour down harder and hail started to fall. Kenji turned sharp to avoid a fallen tree when he ran into a guard rail near a cliff. The Tsukinos' car ran into a tree at the bottom of the cliff. A silver-white aura enveloped Usagi and she was transported out of the car. She didn't see her parents or Shingo anywhere so she started to cry. Soon, a driver climbed down the cliff to see a little girl crying. A car was two yards away from her.

"Are you alright?" he asked Usagi. "What's your name?"

"M-My name's T-Tsukino U-Usagi. Where's my Mommy and Daddy and Shingo…?" she said.

"I think they could still be in your car. Wait here, Usagi-chan. I'll call the hospital." he replied before pulling out a cell phone.

"Wait! I don't know your name!" Usagi cried.

"My name is Chiba Yukito. Now stay there, Usagi-chan," Yukito replied.

"T-Thank you for helping me, Chiba-san," Usagi thanked.

"I was glad to do it. The people from the hospital should be here soon," he told her.

Soon enough, the ambulance came. They first got Usagi's mom, dad, and brother out of the car and onto streachers to be placed in the ambulance. Yukito helped the doctors put Usagi in the ambulance. Just as he was going to go home, he called his wife, saying he'll be late and for the family to start dinner without him. He followed the ambulance to the hospital, worried about Usagi and her family.

**Tokyo General Hospital**

Usagi waited in the waiting room (Duh!) for Yukito to finish talking to the doctor. _Mommy…Daddy…Shingo…please be alright…_ she thought. Just then, Yukito came out of the office he was taken to, the doctor right behind him.

"Usagi-chan, do you promise not to get mad at me for what I'm about to tell you?" he asked Usagi.

"Yes, Chiba-san," she replied.

"Usagi-chan," Yukito sighed. This kind of thing is going to be hard for a 4-year-old. "Your Mommy, Daddy, and little brother...died...shortly after I found you," he said sadly.

Usagi just sat there. After a few minutes of sitting as still as a statue, she cried. Losing her entire family in one night was too much for her. Yukito sat down beside her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-chan. I know it's hard. The doctor gave me permission to drive you to the orphanage, where you might be adopted," he told the young girl.

"Chiba-san, what does 'adopted' mean?" she asked.

"'Adopted' means you are taken in by a different family than which you were born with," he explained.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," she said, still sniffling here and there.

"Then let's go," he said, picking up the small girl. Just then, his cell phone rang. The number read his home number. It was his wife, and by the sound of it, she was worried about him.

Of course, Usagi couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but this is what she did hear from Yukito. "Hi Hitomi-chan...No, I'm fine...I'm at the hospital...I told you, I'm fine. I found a family off a cliff I passed so I helped them...They all died except for their daughter...She's four...her name is Tsukino Usagi..." At this point, Usagi and Yukito were in his car, on their way to the orphanage. "I'm on my way to the orphanage to drop her off. Tell Mamoru I'll be home soon...I love you…bye." The call ended.

"Who was that, Chiba-san?" Usagi asked.

"That was my wife," he replied. They soon arrived at the Japan National Orphanage, where Usagi was welcomed with open arms. She said goodbye to Yukito and went inside.

**Japan National Orphanage; 4 months later**

Usagi was still as sad as ever. Just as she was thinking of her family and the man who saved her, the commissioner of the orphanage came up to Usagi with a couple. Usagi recognized the man right away and jumped into his arms.

"Its good to see you too, Usagi-chan!" Yukito said to her with a chuckle.

"What are you doing here, Chiba-san?" She asked.

"We adopted you, Usagi. We're your new Mom and Dad," he replied.

"We don't expect to replace your real parents, but we'll take care of you like you were born a Chiba, not a Tsukino," the woman beside Yukito, Hitomi, said. They walked out of the car and to Usagi's new home.

**Chiba Residence**

A little boy, about the age of eight, heard a car door slam. He knew his parents were home. He rushed to the door to greet them.

His parents had told him they were going to get more food. He expected to see bags of food by them. What he saw, was a little girl.

"Mom, who's the girl?" he asked Hitomi.

"This is Usagi," she replied. "She's your new little sister."

"Usagi," Yukito knelt down to her level, "this is Mamoru. He's your new big brother."

Usagi and Mamoru just stared at each other. They actually had a thought at the same time.

'I'm never gonna get used to her/him.' (M/N: Him for Usa and her for Mamo)

To be Continued...


	2. I'm five! Something familiar happens

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

By: Mako-chan

Chapter 2: 'I'm turning five!' Something familiar happens

Ages:

Usagi: 5

Mamoru: 9 (made a mistake last chapter...when Usa met Mamoru, it was in September...and his b-day is August 3 so he turned nine before he met her)

Gohan & Goten: (i'm making them twins in this story) 1

Usagi: Last chapter, I turned four years old! My Mommy and Daddy took me and my little brother, Shingo-kun, to eat at a restaurant. It was raining hard and we ran over a cliff. I couldn't find my family anywhere, so I cried. Soon a man came to help us. He told me his name. Later he told me my parents and Shingo-kun died. He took me to this place, telling me I might be adopted. I was adopted...by his family. I met their son, named Mamoru, my onii-san. I said to myself, 'I'll never get used to him.'

Authoress' notes:

Hey everyone, I'm going back and editing the early chapters for grammar and random Japanese words I may have placed in there. I'm working on Chapter 14 right now of the story, so I should have it out soon!

**One Year Later**

"Can't catch me, Mamo-kun!"

"Oh, yes I can, Usa-chan!"

Usagi and Mamoru have been getting to know each other through the past year. In that year, they celebrated Mamoru's ninth birthday. Now it was Usagi's turn to celebrate a birthday. Hitomi and Yukito sat on a nearby bench at the park while Mamoru and Usagi played tag. Soon it got dark, and Yukito called them over. Mamoru ran to his parents, but Usagi lagged behind.

Hitomi saw this change in emotion and walked over to her foster daughter. "Are you alright, Usa?" she asked.

"No...I miss my Mommy and Daddy and Shingo..." Usagi couldn't finish her sentence, as she started to cry.

Yukito saw Usagi crying and went over to see what was wrong, with Mamoru right behind him, worried about his foster sister.

"What's wrong, Usa-chan?" Mamoru asked.

"Usa misses her family, Mamoru-kun," Hitomi said.

Yukito bent down to her level. "Usagi-chan, it's natural to be sad today. You lost your entire family on this day, one year ago. Now, how about we go on a car ride before we go home, ne?" he said, hoping to calm the young girl down. Mamoru was confused. His parents told him she was abandoned at birth.

"Mom, I thought Usa-chan was abandoned at birth. That's what you told me," Mamoru said.

"No, Mamoru-kun," Yukito said, picking up Usagi. "Last year, while I was driving home from work, I saw a car down a cliff. I only saw a little girl, no older than five, sitting outside of a banged up car. I went down to help them and met Usagi-chan. I followed the ambulance to the hospital. I was the one to tell Usagi that her family died. Four months after that, on September 30, we adopted her. Well, it looks like its going to rain. Lets get home," Hitomi says.

"Okay," Mamoru and Usagi say. Then, they hear thunder in the distance. Usagi cowers behind Mamoru.

"Usa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm afraid of thunder...but...Daddy said that the angels were just bowling and the lightning was angels turning lights on and off. He said there was nothing to worry about," Usagi replied.

"Your daddy was right, Usagi-chan," Yukito said. "Everyone has fears. Your fear of thunderstorms, for example. Mamoru was afraid of them when he was younger."

"W-what's your fear?" she asked him.

"My fear is if my family gets hurt or in danger. Or any person for that matter. When I saw you and your family last year, I feared the worst," he replied. "Now, c'mon Usa, lets go. There's a surprise waiting at home for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Odango, if he told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore!" Mamoru said.

"Odango?" she wondered.

"I gave you that nickname because of your hair. I'm not picking on you, but I've never seen anyone who would wear their hair to resemble dumplings!" he answered.

"Okay...lets go," she said.

**In the Car**

The rain was pouring as they drove home. Usagi was having the feeling something was going to happen soon.

"Dad, you're driving carefully in this rain right?" Mamoru asked his dad, who was driving.

"I am, Mamoru-kun, don't worry," he replied.

While he was talking to Mamoru, his head was away from the road. He didn't see that he was headed straight for the edge of the cliff. However, Usagi noticed and remembered something, but bits and pieces of it.

**Flashback 1**

Usagi's family ran over the guardrail and fell down the cliff.

**Flashback 2**

A silver aura brought her out of the mangled car unharmed. She noticed her family wasn't around so she started to cry.

**Flashback 3**

Usagi watched as Yukito brought out his cell phone and called 9-1-1 to get an ambulance.

**End** **Flashbacks**

"Father! Watch out!" Usagi yelled.

"Huh?" He turned around, but it was too late. The car ran over the cliff and fell just to hit a tree. The same silver aura from one year ago surrounded Usagi and brought her out of the car, while, at the same time, a golden aura surrounded Mamoru, shielding him from death. Usagi looked around and saw the car, with the rest of the family out cold, except for Mamoru, who was trying to stay awake. He handed Usagi his dad's cell phone.

"Usa..." he started. "Call...for...help..." He passed out after that.

"Mamoru-kun! Please don't die!" she shouted, hoping he could hear her. She dialed 9-1-1, just like she saw Yukito do it, a year ago. She gave the operator all the information on what happened and soon an ambulance was here. They took Yukito, Hitomi, and Mamoru first, then they allowed Usagi to climb into the front of the Ambulance (the back was too crowded). She held a teddy bear that the attendant beside her gave her tightly, trying to stop her tears.

**Tokyo General Hospital**

Usagi was waiting in the lobby to hear news about her family. A doctor was talking to a girl that looked a lot like the doctor. The little girl walked over to Usagi.

"Hello, you're Usagi, right?" the girl said.

"I-I am. Who are you?" Usagi replied.

"My name's Ami. My mom is that doctor over there, Dr. Mizuno," Ami said, pointing to the doctor she was talking to earlier.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, Ami, but how old are you?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, I'm five years old."

"Really? I am too. My birthday is today," Usagi said, not too enthusiastic.

"Well, then happy birthday Usagi-chan! I'm sure you got many presents from your friends!"

"I didn't get anything," Usagi replied sadly.

"What? Don't you have any friends?" Usagi shook her head. "Well, how about this? I'll be your first friend!"

"Really? You'll be my friend?" Usagi asked.

"Yep! Friends forever?" Ami held out her pinky finger, signaling she wanted a promise that Usagi will be her friend.

Usagi looked at Ami and smiled. She wrapped her pinky around Ami's, making the promise, and said, "Friends forever!"

Just then, the doctor Ami was talking to earlier walked over to the pair. "Hi girls," she said.

"Hi Mom!" Ami said. "Usagi-chan and I are friends now!"

"That's wonderful, Ami," Dr. Mizuno said as she picked up Ami. She whispered in her daughter's ear, "But...I need to give Usagi some news about her family."

"Is it bad?" Ami asked. Dr. Mizuno nodded. "Then I'm gonna stay. She'll need her new friend at a time like this."

Dr. Mizuno put Ami down. "Usagi, the news I'm going to give you will upset you. Usagi...your parents are dead...and Mamoru..."

Usagi couldn't take it. She started crying and ran outside. Dr. Mizuno whispered something in Ami's ear. Ami nodded and ran after Usagi. Soon, she saw her on a bench, crying.

"Usagi-chan?" Ami said.

"Ami-chan, why? Why did they all have to leave me?" Usagi asked her new friend.

"You ran out before my mom finished! Mamoru-kun is alive! But.." Ami said, then trailed off.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" Usagi said.

"He has amnesia, which my mom said was when someone loses their memory."

"Really?" Usagi appeared to cheer up a lot. "Can I see him?"

"My mom said you could. He's awake now. But...remember, he won't remember anything, even you," Ami said sadly. "I'll take you to his room."

**Mamoru's Room**

Usagi walked into Mamoru's room, with Ami right behind her. The room was dull, according to Usagi. White with blue curtains, for the patient's privacy. She looked behind the curtain and saw Mamoru on a bed with numerous bandages on him. He was connected to many machines. Usagi ran to him, but Ami grabbed her arm.

"Don't disturb him, Usagi-chan!" she whispered. Just then, Mamoru woke up and looked around the room.

"Can I say stuff that may remind him of me?" Usagi asked.

Ami shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Usagi walked over to Mamoru's bed. He looked towards her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked.

"You are at the hospital. My name is Mizuno Ami and this is Chiba Usagi."

"But _why_ am I here?"

"We were in a car accident. And...Mother and Father..." Usagi started, "died earlier."

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here."

"Your parents died too Mamoru-kun," Ami said. "You two have the same parents."

"That can't..." Mamoru passed out right then.

"He's not..." Usagi said, worried.

"He isn't, don't worry, Usagi-chan," Ami replied. Just then, Dr. Mizuno came in.

"Everything is set up for you at the orphanage, Usagi," she said.

"Okay. You'll visit me, right Ami-chan?"

"Yep! Nothing will keep us apart!"

**4 months later, Son household**

Gohan and Goten were playing with their blocks while Chi Chi and Goku were having an important talk.

"I want another child, Goku," Chi Chi said.

"WHAT?" Goku exclaimed. "I thought you said you didn't want to have anymore after Gohan and Goten."

"Not like that Goku! I mean I want to adopt a child. I want a girl so she can help me with chores around the house."

"Okay, but how do we adopt a kid?"

"We go to an orphanage and fill out papers and we get her."

"Okay.." Obviously he was still confused.

**Orphanage**

"Yes, Kamiya-san?" Usagi asked when she arrived at the coordinator's office. (M/N: Yes I got that name from Rurouni Kenshin, I sadly don't own that either )

"These are your new parents, Usagi. This is Goku and Chi Chi Son," Kamiya said.

Usagi stared up at them. 'Why is it me that always has the extremely weird birthdays?' she thought.

Next time: Usagi meets Gohan and Goten. But wait, what is that growing out of her butt? And why is everyone so afraid of her? Find out next time in Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode 3: 'A new "Son", an old dream'. The moonlight reflects a message of love.


	3. A new 'Son' An Old Dream

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 3: 'A new "Son"; An Old Dream'

Disclaimer: I sighs don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ...

Ages:

Usagi: 5

Gohan and Goten: 1

* * *

Last time:

Hi it's Usagi again! Last time I was playing in the park with my big brother, Mamoru. My parents took us home because I had a birthday surprise waiting for me. We were driving through the rain and I had all of these flashbacks. We were about to go over the cliff, like last year! I warned my father, but it came too late. We went over. Mamoru handed me father's cell phone and told me to call for help. At the hospital, I made a new friend, Ami. I met her mom and I found out that my parents were dead and Mamoru had amnesia, which Ami-chan said is when the person doesn't remember anything. I kept trying to tell him that we were brother and sister but he didn't believe me or Ami. Four months later I was adopted again. I thought to myself, 'Why do I always have to have weird birthdays?'

* * *

When Goku, Chi Chi, and Usagi were flying home, you could tell that Usagi was afraid while riding in Goku's lap on Nimbus. She was so relieved that they arrived home, her new home. But when she got off the floating yellow cloud, Goku noticed something that kind of looked like a tail. Chi Chi saw it too.

"Usagi, what is that?" she asked.

"What's what?" Usagi turned around and there it was, a long golden fluff ball. "What is that?"

"It's a tail," Goku replied.

"A what?" Usagi asked, confused.

"N-Never mind." Goku didn't know if it even was a tail or how it even got there.

"Now it's time to meet your two little brothers," Chi Chi said.

"Wait a second, two?" Usagi asked.

"Yep, they are twins. Their names are Gohan and Goten."

Unnoticed to Usagi, Goku went in the house and got the boys.

"Wow. So cute. Which is which?" Usagi said as she marveled at the twins. _I've never had twin siblings before.._ she thought.

"The one with the same hair style as Goku is Goten, the other is Gohan," Chi Chi replied.

"So cool." Then Usagi yawned. Soon after, Gohan and Goten followed her example.

"Well," Chi Chi said, "it looks like someone needs a nap."

"You take the boys, Chi Chi," Goku said, handing her the twins. "I'll take Usagi's stuff to her room."

After Chi Chi went inside with the twins and Usagi, a fog surrounded the forest. Then a figure, whom Goku couldn't see too well due to the fog, emerged.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

"I cannot tell you now. But I have come with a warning for you and Chi Chi. Two of your children will be taken by your brother," the figure, whom Goku now realized, because of the voice, was a female, said.

"Brother? Where? When?"

"I cannot reveal any more. You will hear from me again." Then she vanished.

"Goku! Dinner!" Chi Chi called from the house.

'Did that much time really pass?' he wondered to himself.

During dinner, Chi Chi explained her thoughts for all three children to get a good education when they are older, with the exception of Usagi, who was old enough to start right away. Usagi didn't want to, but she saw she had no room for protest, so she agreed. After dinner, everyone went to bed. While Goku slept, he had a dream with the woman from that afternoon.

**Goku's Dream**

"Hello, Goku." The figure appeared in front of Goku.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am Sailor Pluto," she said.

"What did you mean earlier?"

"I meant what I said. In a few months you will take Gohan, Goten, and Usagi to the Kame House to visit friends. Then your brother will come and take Usagi and Gohan since they still have their tails."

"But...I don't have a brother...How can I have one?"

"You have a brother from a past life. Now I cannot reveal any more. I must go."

"But wait! What's his name? My brother's name?"

"His name is Raditz." Then she vanished, leaving Goku to think about the future.

* * *

Next time:

Hey it's Goku! Next time we'll be fast forwarding to Gohan and Goten's second birthday. Chi Chi doesn't want a big party so I called Krillen and Master Roshi and they are gonna set up a surprise party for the twins and a welcoming party for Usa. But something goes wrong. Could that girl be right about Usa and Gohan being taken by my brother that I never knew I had? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 4: "Meeting everyone; Raditz, Usagi's Uncle"! See you then!


	4. Meeting Everyone Raditz, Usagi's Uncle!

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 4: "Meeting Everyone; Raditz, Usagi's Uncle?"

Ages:

Usagi: 5

Gohan & Goten: 2

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ or Sailor Moon! I'm broke so you won't get anything but the lint in my pockets if you sue!

* * *

Last time: Hi it's Usagi! Last time I was brought home from the orphanage for the second time. This time, I had a tail. It appeared out of nowhere! My new dad didn't even know how or when it got there! Anyway I met my two little brothers, Gohan-kun and Goten-kun. I don't remember anything else that happened that day...

* * *

**Two months after Usagi's arrival**

Goku, with Chi Chi's permission, took Gohan, Goten, and Usagi to the Kame House for the twins' second birthday. This is also the day Usagi will be introduced to Goku's friends. Once they got to the island, Usagi wouldn't even step off of Nimbus because she was so nervous.

"The birthday boys are here! Along with their new big sister, Usagi," Goku introduced to his friends before turning back to Usagi. "You have no reason to be nervous, Usa-chan, my friends won't hurt you."

Shyly, she stepped off of Nimbus. She introduced herself. "Hello everyone. My name is Usagi. I am 5 years old." Then she stood with her brothers.

"Goku, did you notice Gohan-kun and Usagi-chan have tails?" the blue haired girl asked.

"I did Bulma, Gohan was born with it, like me. I don't know how Usa's got there," Goku replied.

"Okay then, since you introduced yourself, we'll introduce ourselves. My name's Bulma," the woman said to Usagi and the boys.

"I'm Krillen," the short, bald headed man said. "And that man reading the magazine is Master Roshi. He trained me and your father."

"Nice to meet you all," Usagi replied, giving a small bow.

Just then, Goku felt something really big coming. While he was telling his friends, Usagi's big sister instincts kicked in and she stood by her brothers. The figure landed. He stood about as tall as Goku and looked a lot like him. The only difference between the two was the hair. While Goku had jet black, short hair that defied gravity, this guy had jet black, spiky, long hair.

"Well, Kakarot, we finally meet," the newcomer said. Usagi got the chills when she heard his voice.

"Who are you? I'm not Kakarot!" Goku yelled.

**That's your Saiyan name, Goku.** A voice entered Goku's head.

_Sailor Pluto?_ Goku asked.

**It is Pluto, Goku. Today is that day.**

_What day? The day that you told me about two months ago?  
_  
**Yes. Be prepared. Your brother is strong. I wish you luck.** Then her voice disappeared.

"Krillen, protect Usagi and the twins!" Goku yelled.

Krillen started ushering the kids inside when Usagi said, "He needs my help, Krillen-san!"

"I'm not letting you go Usagi! Your dad can handle him!" Kuririn said to her.

Usagi turned around just as Goku was kicked to the ground by Raditz, whose name Usagi heard as Krillen was taking them to the house. She ran to him and shouted, "Dad!"

Gohan, being a copycat to his big sister, ran after her. Goten stayed with Krillen, too scared to move. Raditz picked up Usagi and Gohan by the collars of their shirts.

"Since you are so weak now Kakarot, I'll take these two and train them to kill. Goodbye," Raditz said before he flew off.

"Daddy!" Gohan and Usagi yelled. "Help!"

"Usa! Gohan!" Goku yelled.

Hey it's Goku! Next, Piccolo comes to help me find Gohan and Usagi by using Bulma's dragon radar to track the dragonball on Gohan's hat. Meanwhile, Usagi and Gohan are being held captive by Raditz and won't listen to him. What is this mysterious transformation that Usagi goes through? Will Sailor Pluto give me more answers on Usa's past? That's next on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 5: "Pluto Answers; Usagi's Mysterious Transformation"! See you soon!

* * *

Authoress' notes:

I posted with only 6 new reviews to the new chapter...but anyways i decided to post because i'm hyper (had a whole thing of chocolate pocky and two candy bars)...the story is more sped up than my original story...this chapter was originally planned to be the 6th chapter...but i lost most of my chapters and i admit it sucked back then (come on i started writing it when I was 12..) but this will be better...I'm hoping for 3 sequels, this will end after Goku defeats Frieza...the 1st sequel will be from the arrival of Mirai Trunks (Usagi has dreams about him in this story and has a major crush on him...she'll be 14 by the end of the story) to the defeat of Cell by both Gohan and Usagi, with a little help from Goten...the 2nd will be from when Gohan starts High school and meets Videl, to the tournament and Goku leaving with Uub to train...the 3rd will happen according to the GT storyline (haven't seen all of the episodes yet)...Mirai Trunks will leave at the end of the 1st sequel and will return at the beginning of the 2nd (his mom in the future dies so he returns to live with his past family...he also admits his crush on Usagi, who is 20 by the 2nd sequel..)


	5. Pluto Answers! Usagi's Mysteryous Transf...

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 5: Pluto Answers! Usagi's Mysterious Transformation!

Ages:

Usagi: 5 (changes to 11(will be explained in this chapter))

Gohan & Goten: 2

Pluto: Unknown

Setsuna: 16

* * *

Last time:

Goten: (M/N: Be easy on the kid...its his first attempt at forming sentences) Hi...Daddy took Gohan, Usagi, and Goten to his old trainer's house. (M/N: You can tell it's his first time at speaking because he's speaking in third person) It was scary, demo...Usagi was very calm. Soon Kuririn-san (M/N: I decided not to change his name's spelling..) tried to push us into the house. When we saw Daddy get hurt by this man named Raditz, Usagi and Gohan ran to help. Goten stayed with Kuririn-san because he was too scared. Raditz took Goten's brother and sister. Goten is worried about them..

* * *

**At the Time Gates**

Sailor Pluto saw everything unfold.

"This is serious," she whispered to nothing. "At this rate, Usagi's power will be fully unleashed." With that, she teleported to the Kame House.

**Kame House**

When she arrived, Goku and Piccolo were about to leave to find Gohan and Usagi.

"Goku, I presume?" she began.

Goku turns around to face her. "Yeah. Who are you?" Then it hit him. "You wouldn't happen to be Sailor Pluto, would you?"

"I am. My name is Sailor Pluto. In this form, I am called Meioh Setsuna. Usagi is about to undergo a potentially dangerous transformation. I will teleport you to where Gohan and Usagi are. I will tell you what to do there." There was no room for arguments. One tap of the woman's heel and a staff appeared. One tap and the trio disappeared.

**Abandoned Field**

Usagi's anger felt like it was reaching its peak as she and Gohan sat in Raditz's space pod.

"Would you shut up, little brat!" Raditz yelled at Gohan, who was crying.

Usagi had enough. "Leave my little brother alone!" She yelled to Raditz. As she was about to release her energy, Setsuna showed up, as Sailor Pluto, with Goku and Piccolo.

"Hold off Raditz. I'll free Usagi and Gohan," she instructed. Goku and Piccolo obeyed and went to deal with Raditz while Pluto released Gohan, who ran under a truck that happened to be there, and Usagi, who was about to run before Pluto gently stopped her.

"There's no need for alarm Usagi-chan. My name is Sailor Pluto. Do you want to know why your tail is different than Gohan's?" At Usagi's nod, she continued. "You are a special breed of Saiyan that is only born every one thousand years. It is a mix of Lunarian and Saiyan blood."

"Wait," Usagi interrupted. "'Lunarian' as in the moon?"

"Yes. More will be explained as you get older." Then the two heard a blast. Pluto felt an energy attack being released. "Lets go. The battle is just about over."

They ran over to Gohan, who released a large amount of energy after seeing his father get hurt by Raditz and Bulma was holding him. Kuririn and Roshi were there too, looking on in disbelief. Raditz was nowhere to be found and Goku was laying on the ground, motionless. Usagi slowly approached him.

"U-Usa," he said.

"Yes Daddy?" she replied.

"Take care of your mom and brothers. I sense...powerful energy in you." With that, Goku left the living world.

"Daddy? Please...wake up. We'll all go home together...please..." She felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Pluto.

"He's dead, Usagi. He'll never wake up," she said.

Usagi already had tears in her eyes. She turned completely around and cried into Pluto's chest. Soon, she fell asleep from exhaustion. Gohan and Goten were already asleep.

"Piccolo," Pluto started, "I recommend that you take Gohan and Goten somewhere to train them for the upcoming Saiyan threat. I'm going to write Goku's wife a note." A note materialized in her hand. "I already wrote it on account of I saw the future long before it happened. Kuririn, will you take it to her?" Kuririn nodded and took the note from Pluto. "This is not Usagi's rightful age. She is supposed to be six years older than she is now. The next time you see her she will be 11. I will see you all in a year." With that, she disappeared with Usagi.

"I guess I should take this to Chi Chi," Kuririn said.

"That would be wise. I'm going to take these two into the forest," Piccolo said, then flew off. Kuririn took off in another direction. Soon after, Bulma and Roshi left.

**Time Gates**

Usagi began to stir. She was greeted by Setsuna's loving eyes.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked.

"You are at the Time Gates, my home. You will spend the next six months here, training your Lunar Saiyan powers," Setsuna replied.

"What do you mean?"

"A Lunar Saiyan is only born every one thousand years. The last Lunar Saiyan born was Princess Serenity V of the Silver Millenium. This is the last painting of her." She showed Usagi the painting behind her.

"She looks like...me...if I were 16."

"That's because she is you. You are her reincarnation."

"Really? I was a princess in another life?"

"Yes, and that's how you got your tail when Goku adopted you. Now, I have to return you to your normal age." With a wave of her staff, Usagi grew to about 4' 5", her hair grew to the middle of her back, and she started to go through all pre-teen girls go through around 11 years old.

"Huh? What did you do?" Usagi said.

"I returned you to your normal age. You are suppose to be 11 right now, but fate was against you."

"Okay, I"m starting to understand the Lunar Saiyan and princess stuff, but you said I'm spending six months here. Where am I spending the other six months? With my mommy and brothers?"

"No. You will spend the remainder of the time in West City with Bulma. She knows what is going on. While there, you will also train your senshi skills by fighting crime in the city."

"Senshi? I'm not..."

Pluto shows Usagi a brooch. " With this, you can transform into Sailor Silver," she said, then showed Usagi another that looked unusable. "I am going to fuse it with this one, found in the ruins of the Moon Kingdom." The two brooches touched and they became one heart shaped brooch with jewels all around it and a crescent moon in the middle. "Using this, you will become Saiyan Sailor Moon, or just Sailor Moon. Now let's begin your training."

**Six Months Later**

Usagi returned from the Time Gates right in front of Capsule Corp. She had learned to control her Lunar Saiyan powers and will begin crime fighting while waiting for the Saiyan invasion. It was just a few weeks before her birthday. She walked inside and up to the secretary's desk and said, "Excuse me, but is Bulma-san here?"

"You must be Usagi," the secretary replied. "She already has a guest but you can go upstairs into the living area on the second floor and she'll be there."

Usagi thanked her and went upstairs. Bulma saw her as she entered.

"You're back! How was your training?" she asked.

"It was fine. I learned a lot about my past," Usagi replied. "Umm..."

"Hmm? Oh! You want to know who this gentleman is! Pluto restored him to his normal age when she restored your age." She whispered the last part to Usagi so the man wouldn't hear her.

"Chiba Mamoru. It's a pleasure to meet you," he replied.

'Chiba? I remember now!' Usagi thought. She pulled Bulma to the side and whispered, "That was my older brother after my real parents and little brother died and before I was adopted!"

* * *

Authoress' note:

Sorry it's taking so long to get the next actual chapter out...I promise as soon as I finish school I'll start work on it. I'm just biding time at my externship and editing the chapters again for random Japanese and grammar. Thanks!


	6. Ami's a Senshi! Usagi's Power Tested

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 6: Ami's a Senshi! Usagi's Power Tested

Ages:

Usagi: 11

Mamoru: 18

Ami: 11

Setsuna: Unknown but looks 16

Note: All Inner Senshi were 5 before Setsuna turned Usagi into an 11 year old. So now, when they appear, they too will be 11.

* * *

M/N: I'm SOO sorry for not updating in a year! High school is just a pain! So anyways, here's the long awaited 6th chapter of Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan!

* * *

Last time: This is Bulma. Last time, Goku and Piccolo fought Goku's onii-san, Raditz, and Pluto saved Usagi and Gohan from Raditz. Goku was killed. Pluto took Usagi after telling me what she planned to do with her, (I can't help it! I'm like a second mother to her.) and Piccolo took Gohan and Goten to train for a saiyan threat. When Usagi returned to the city, I introduced her to a gentleman named Chiba Mamoru. Little did I know, that before Goku and Chi Chi adopted her, that Chiba-san was her older brother!

* * *

"Your older brother?" Bulma whispered to Usagi.

"Uh-huh, but he doesn't remember me. When we crashed, he injured his head and now he has amnesia."

"I should know, Bulma-san. I was with my mother all day when they arrived," said a voice from the door way. She looked at Usagi with questioning eyes, studying her appearance from foot to head. When she did reach Usagi's head, she noticed Usagi's eyes and hairstyle were the same as her friend from what seemed like years ago. "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi looked at the girl. Remembering, she made a friend on her birthday with blue hair, she realized that this was her, but she had to be sure. "Mizuno Ami-chan?" At Ami's nod, Usagi launched herself at the friend she had missed. "Ami-chan! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Usagi-chan!" Ami released Usagi to get a good look at her. "How have you been?"

"Good. My family is really great. But…" Usagi looked down to the floor.

"Hmm? Why do you look so sad, Usagi-chan?"

"She lost her father six months ago to a saiyan." Bulma answered. Ami had been studying about the saiyans with Bulma for about a year before finding Usagi again.

"I'm so sorry Usagi-chan," Ami replied.

_Something about Ami…it makes me feel that we met before I was reborn._ Usagi thought. Little did she know that her guardian senshi was listening.

**_You did meet her. You met her in your past life. She is Princess Ami of Mercury and Sailor Mercury, the tactical director of the Lunarian Court._** It was Sailor Pluto.

Bulma knocked Usagi out of her thoughts. "You look tired, Usagi-chan. Why don't you head to your room? I'm sure Chiba-san wouldn't mind escorting you."

"Not at all, this way Usagi-san," Mamoru replied, leading her upstairs.

"Thank you Mamoru-san."

**Usagi's room**

When Usagi entered the room, Pluto entered her thoughts again. **_Mamoru was Prince Endymion. You were suppose to marry him when you were old enough but your mother understood that you two were just friends. You were in love with another._**

"Mamoru-san, you may not remember me, demo…" Usagi said, but Mamoru interrupted.

"What are you talking about, Usa-chan? Of course I remember you! You are the only thing I remember!"

"Really? I'm so happy Mamo-kun!"

"The reason I'm over here is because I may be working here soon. My apartment is too far, so I may also be staying here."

"That's great Mamo-kun!" Usagi decided to try to get in contact with Pluto. _Pluto-san? Can I tell Mamo-kun about the past?_

**_Sorry Usagi, but you can't. He'll find out on his own soon, _**she replied. **_There will be a youma outside Capsule Corp in about one minute. It will attack Ami. Give her the pen found on your bed and tell her to say, "Mercury Power, Make up!" and she will become Sailor Mercury._**

_Pluto, how am I supposed to become Sailor Moon? You never told me!_

**_You say "Saiyan Moon Prism Power, Make up!"_**

_Okay._Just then, Usagi and Mamoru heard a scream. Usagi recognized the ki to be Ami's.

"Sorry, Mamo-kun, but I need to use the restroom." She said to him.

"Go ahead. I'll be here waiting," he replied. She nodded and left the room, the Mercury henshin pen in her left hand, and her brooch in her right. She jumped out of the bathroom window and transformed.

"Saiyan Moon Prism Power! Make Up!" With that, her normal clothes vanished and a Sailor Fuku took their place. It looks like the original Sailor Moon Fuku but her bows, odango ornaments, boots, choker and jewel in the middle of her tiara were orange instead of red. She saw a youma as she hid in the bushes, stealing Ami's energy. She came out of the bushes and said, "Stop right there!"

The youma turned around and dropped Ami before saying, "Who are you?"

"I'm umm…" She had to take a few seconds to remember her name. "Defending love and justice in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the saiyan race and the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Ha! You can't stop me!" It lunged at Sailor Moon and grabbed her. Sailor Moon dropped Mercury's henshin pen. Ami saw it and grabbed it.

Sailor Moon saw Ami pick it up and shouted to her, "Ami-chan! Raise the pen up high and shout "Mercury Power, Make up!"

"What will happen?" Ami replied, but all she got in response was Sailor Moon's screams as her energy was being absorbed by the youma. Soon, a red rose cut the youma's hands, forcing it to drop Sailor Moon.

"Picking on innocent little girls is the worst. I will protect these girls from harm!" The mystery man fended off the youma as Sailor Moon crawled over to Ami, who was being surrounded by fog.

"Ami-chan?" She asked. Sailor Moon was getting worried about her first friend.

**_She's fine Usagi, she whispered the incantation,_** Sailor Pluto said. The fog started to clear and in Ami's place stood Sailor Mercury. Pluto entered Mercury's head.

**_Sailor Mercury, shout "Shabon Spray!" That is your attack._**

Mercury hesitated, but finally shouted, "Shabon…Spray!" A layer of fog surrounded the fighters and youma. The senshi stayed together, the youma and masked fighter were nowhere in sight.

**_It's weakness is its forehead. Sailor Moon, take your tiara and throw it. Shout "Moon Tiara Action!" to destroy the youma._** Pluto said.

_But where is it? _Usagi said to her.

_It's about five feet away to your right, Sailor Moon, _Mercury said.

"Okay, time to dust this Youma. Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara and destroyed the youma. When the fog cleared the masked man was about to leave before Sailor Moon stopped him. "Wait! What's your name?"

"I am Tuxedo Kamen. See you again, Sailor Moon." Then he vanished

Sailor Moon had hearts in her eyes when Sailor Mercury detransformed and said, "You know me, so why don't you tell me who you really are?"

"I think now is the best time." Sailor Moon detransformed and shocked Ami.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm Sailor Moon. I haven't used my Saiyan powers as Sailor Moon yet but I know I'll have to someday."

"Great job girls. I saw the whole thing from the window." Bulma said as she walked out with a woman that Ami didn't recognize. However Usagi knew her quite well.

"Pluto-san!" she said while running to give her trainer and friend a hug. Ami looked confused.

"My name is Sailor Pluto," Pluto said. "I trained Usagi-chan to be a senshi and told her to give you your henshin pen."

"I didn't want to become a senshi at first, but when Pluto-san said I'd be helping people, I couldn't say no! It's what my dad would want," Usagi commented.

"By the time you have to go home, Usagi, your sailor team will be complete. There are three more girls who have powers like you two," Pluto said. "They are Sailor Mars, who controls fire, Sailor Jupiter, who controls thunder and lightning, and Sailor Venus, second in command and she controls love and beauty."

"I have a feeling when we meet Venus, she'll be a major matchmaker," Ami predicted.

"Back to the subject," Pluto said before Usagi could reply, "that is what I meant when I said crime fighting, Usagi. These youma suck the energy out of a person. They are tough to beat. Do you think you can do it?"

"As long as I have Ami-chan and the rest of the senshi, I can do it," Usagi replied.

"Great. Now I have to return to the time gates. See you later." Then Pluto disappeared.

"I'd better go home, my mom will be worried. Should I tell her about me being a senshi?" Ami asked.

"You can't. Pluto-san told me we should keep our identities secret. I'll tell my dad and mom and everyone else, but only after they figure it out themselves first," Usagi replied.

"Which reminds me," Bulma said," didn't you leave Chiba-san in your room Usagi?"

Usagi realized that Bulma was right. "Oh no! He's probably wondering where I am!"

"I won't hold you up anymore Usagi-chan. I'll tell my mom you said hi," Ami said.

"Thanks Ami-chan! Bye!"

Then Usagi flew up into the bathroom window and walked to her room. Mamoru was still there, sitting on her bed.

"What took you so long, Usa-chan?" he asked.

"Eh..I really had to go," Usagi replied. She didn't feel comfortable lying to her former onii-san. "Why? Were you planning anything?"

"Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow. I was thinking we could go to the Hikawa Shrine to buy some charms and possibly get a fire reading."

"Okay! That way we can bond more!" Just then, Usagi yawned. "Wow…I must be more tired than I thought."

"I'll leave you to go to bed, Usa-chan. Good night."

"Night, Mamo-kun." He then left.

She got dressed in her pajamas and got into bed. She fell asleep right away.

* * *

Next time: Hey! Its Ami! Next time, I find a cat with a crescent moon on her forehead! She knows that me and Usagi-chan are senshi! Anyways, she tells me that there is going to be some danger at the Hikawa Shrine, where Mamoru-san is taking Usagi-chan! She can't fight the youma by herself! I have to help her! And who's this new senshi that helps us? All this is revealed next time on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan, Episode (Chapter) 7: The Senshi of Fire appears! The True Intention of the Attacks Revealed. See you soon!


	7. The Senshi of Fire appears!

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 7: The Senshi of Fire appears! The True Intention of The Attacks Revealed

Ages:

Usagi, Ami, and Rei: 11

Mamoru: 18

Setsuna: 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Never have, never will.

* * *

Last time: Hey, its Usagi! Last time, I was really shocked! Mamo-kun remembers me! Anyways, I was reunited with my friend, Mizuno Ami-chan from the hospital! Later, with my saiyan hearing, I hear Ami-chan scream while I'm in my room with Mamo-kun! I excused myself and transformed into Sailor Moon to save Ami-chan. Turns out, she's Sailor Mercury! This guy, who calls himself Tuxedo Kamen, saved us from being destroyed and I destroyed the youma. Today, Mamo-kun and I are going to the Hikawa shrine to spend the day together! This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

The next day, Ami was walking home after cram school when she saw some boys picking on a cat. She shooed them away. "Poor kitty," Ami said as she pulled the bandage from the cat's forehead. That made its crescent moon appear.

"I was hoping someone would take that thing off," the cat said. To say the least, Ami was shocked. "Don't be frightened. My name is Luna and I'm Princess Serenity's advisor. And you must be Sailor Mercury."

"Yeah, I'm Mizuno Ami," Ami replied. "But, how do you know I'm Sailor Mercury?"

"Sailor Pluto sent me. She wanted to give you this." Luna produced a pocket computer. "She also sent me to warn you about another youma attack. It will occur in about an hour at the Hikawa Shrine. Sailor Mars will also appear."

"Hikawa Shrine? That's where Mamoru-san took Usagi-chan!"

"Sailor Moon? Then we must get there and warn her!"

"Right!" The two took off in the direction of the shrine.

**Hikawa Shrine**

Usagi marveled at the shrine's beauty. Many trees adorned the grounds.

"Ready? I called a little after I left your room to book us the fire reading with the head priest's granddaughter," Mamoru said.

"Cool!" Usagi replied. They headed to the fire reading room, where they were greeted by a girl with long black hair.

"You two must be Son Usagi-san and Chiba Mamoru-san," she commented.

"Yes," Mamoru said as he gave the girl a low bow. Usagi copied his example.

"My name is Hino Rei, and I'll perform your fire readings. Follow me," Rei said. They followed her into a room with three mats, one dangerously close to fire and two others behind it, next to each other. Rei motioned to them, silently telling Mamoru and Usagi to sit one one.

"I'll start with a reading on both of you." Rei started chanting. A few minutes later, she stared straight into the fire and said, "You were siblings at one point in life. In your past, you were forced to love each other, save for Usagi's mother. In the future, I see that you will live very happy lives. Usagi-san, you will begin to struggle with family conflict in the coming months. You must stay strong during the time of need and keep an open mind and open heart. Mamoru-san, living on your own will be difficult, demo, if you have very good friends on your side, you can overcome anything." Rei broke her stare and turned to Usagi and Mamoru. "You both have a secret that you can't tell anyone. In time, your trust for each other will grow, then you'll find the courage to tell each other your secrets."

"Thank you Rei-san," Usagi and Mamoru replied. The three heard screams coming from outside. They rushed outside to see a VERY ugly youma sucking the energy out of an old man in clothing similar to Rei's.

"Grandpa!" Rei screamed. She took out an ofuda (A/N 8/17/2011: An ofuda is a japanese charm Rei/Mars used heavily. I only used this word once in the entire story, so that's why I left it as is.), placed it on the youma's head and shouted, "Akuryo Taisan!" The youma was paralyzed for a moment, then it tore the ofuda off and grabbed Rei.

Usagi found this a good time to sneak awayt otransform . Before she could tell Mamoru an excuse, she heard, "Shabon Spray!" from the entrance of the temple, creating dense fog.

"Go now Usagi-chan! Mamoru-san! Find somewhere safe to hide!" someone shouted from the fog.

Mamoru was a little stunned, but Usagi got the message. She hid behind a tree. No sooner than she got behind it, she shouted, "Saiyan Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" and out appeared Sailor Moon. As soon as she finished transforming, Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Pluto-san! I'm sensing a power level similar to Ami-chan's," she said to the Time Guardian.

"Sailor Mars is nearby," Pluto replied. "Can you see a red aura a few feet north of you?"

Sailor Moon turned and saw something engulfed in red, like a fire. "Yeah!"

"That is where Sailor Mars is right now." Pluto handed Sailor Moon a pen that looks similar to Ami's, only it was red with the Mars sign on it. "Fly over to the aura and give her that pen. Tell her to say 'Mars Power, Make Up.'"

"Right!" So Sailor Moon flew over to the aura and saw it was emitting from the priestess. 'Rei's Sailor Mars? Cool!' she thought. She then shouted to the stunned priestess, "Rei! Take this!" She tossed the pen to the girl and Rei caught it.

"What do I do with this?" Rei asked.

"Shout, 'Mars Power, Make Up!' Everything else will come naturally!" Sailor Moon shouted to her.

"Okay…" Rei was a bit hesitant, but soon she shouted, "Mars Power, MAKE UP!"

After the transformation, Sailor Mars stood in Rei's place. (M/N: If you don't know what Sailor Mercury and Mars look like, then you know NOTHING about Sailor Moon!)

She started chanting, similar to what Rei had done for Mamoru and Usagi's fire reading, but the youma didn't waste time. It was heading for Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon screamed as a rose whizzes past her.

Tuxedo Kamen said, "This is a place of serenity and tranquility. Leave this place!" The youma just growled.

By that time, Sailor Mars finished chanting, threw an ofuda (A/N 8/17/2011: Alright twice...) at the youma and said, "Akuryo taisan!" That stunned the youma, giving Sailor Moon time to prepare her attack.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Moon shouted. The monster disappeared in an instant.

Before Sailor Moon could react, a voice filled the air.

"Great job Sailor Senshi," it said mockingly.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I am Beryl, and with these youma, I'll find the Ginzuishou (A/N 8/17/2011: Again, keeping this the same because it sounds better than "Silver Crystal".) and become the queen of the universe!" Then her voice disappeared.

"Is that our number one enemy?" Mercury asked Moon, while Mars walked over to them.

"I believe so. I'll talk to Pluto-san later," she replied. Soon, everyone started to wake up. "Uh-oh. We should leave, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, let's go!" She jumped into a tree. Mercury and Mars followed.

Before Moon and Mercury disappeared, Mars detransformed and said, "Wait! How do you know me, Sailor Moon?"

"Because I'm Son Usagi," Moon replied, then detransformed back into Usagi. Mercury followed her leader's example. "This is Mizuno Ami. Can you do me a huge favor Rei-chan?"

"Umm…sure." 'Where did the "chan" come from?' Rei thought.

"When you see Mamoru-kun, tell him I had to leave and sorry that we couldn't buy any charms today."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

"Thanks! See ya!" Then Usagi ran off.

"Where did that Odango Atama have to go in such a hurry?"

"Maybe to talk to her guardian before heading home," Ami replied.

**At the Time Gates**

"Pluto-san?" Usagi yelled into the empty space. Soon, Sailor Pluto appeared.

"What's up Usagi-chan?" the Senshi of Time asked.

"You know that we were attacked at the Hikawa Shrine earlier, right?"

"Yes, but that isn't all on your mind, is it?"

" Yeah…who was that voice that spoke to us? And what is the ginzuishou?"

"The voice you heard was Queen Beryl. She and Metalia destroyed the Silver Millenium a thousand years ago, killing everyone in the process."

"How did I die? You never told me."

Pluto sighed. "You killed yourself. You saw Endymion, who was like a brother to you, and your prince die before you by Beryl. You determined that you had nothing left to live for. That event is what drove your mother to send you all to be reborn on earth."

"But, Pluto-san…you never told me what the Ginzuishou is."

"The Ginzuishou is the sacred crystal of the White Moon Kingdom. It is entrusted to the Moon's queen. It once belonged to your mother. When you are ready, I have been instructed to give it to you." (M/N: I donh't like the whole "Rainbow Crystal" part so that's why I'm leaving it out.)

"When will I be ready?"

"Probably not until the fight with the Saiyans. Now, head home, Usagi. It's very late, and you have school."

"Not to mention there's still two more senshi left to find."

"Yes, I'll see you again, Usagi-chan. Goodbye."

"Bye Pluto-san!" Then Usagi vanished to Capsule Corp., where she fell asleep right away.

* * *

Usagi: Hey everyone! Next time, we'll fast forward to just 5 weeks till the Saiyans arrive! The senshi's battle with Queen Beryl will be drawing near, and with the two new senshi we find, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, and I will win! Plus, I'll explain to Pluto a strange dream I've been having lately. But now I'm counting the days to when I can go home and see Okaa-san, Gohan-kun, and Goten-kun! That's next time, Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 8: Lightning and Love Senshi appear! The Big Showdown Approaches. See you soon!


	8. Jupiter and Venus Appear

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 8: Lightning and Love Senshi Appear! The Big Showdown Approaches

Ages:

Usagi: 11

Mamoru: 18

Inner Senshi (by now they will all appear): 11

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto: Unknown, but looks 16

Disclaimer: Might as well say it…I sadly don't own them…

* * *

Usagi: Last time, Mamo-kun took me to a shrine! We met this beautiful Shinto miko (Shinto priestess) named Hino Rei, the head miko. A youma attacked so I had to transform. When I was about to be killed, Tuxedo Kamen-sama came and saved me. Sailor Mars, a.k.a. Rei, came and burned the youma, then I moon-dusted it. I left in a hurry to talk to Pluto-san about a mysterious voice we heard. She's our ultimate enemy, Queen Beryl. I hope I find Jupiter and Venus soon!

* * *

**In Town**

Usagi, Ami, and Rei were in town spending the day together. This week is Usagi's last week in the city before returning to her mom for 2 weeks. After that, she'll join Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten to fight the Saiyans. But the three senshi's priorities were to find the remaining two senshi, Jupiter and Venus, and defeating Queen Beryl. They also have to find the Tsuki no Hime. (Moon Princess; Usagi asked not to be part of that investigation.)

"So I think first we should find the other senshi before Usagi-chan has to return home to finish her training," Ami said.

"What training?" Rei asked, directing the question to Usagi.

"Ummm…" Usagi hated the amount of pressure being pushed on her, "Can you explain it to her, Ami-chan? I'm going to see Pluto-san to get more info on the other senshi."

"Can you get more info on the princess for us?" Ami asked.

"Um...sure Ami-chan! Bye!" Then Usagi ducked into an alley and disappeared to the time gates.

**The Time Gates**

"Puu-chan!" Usagi called into the fog.

"Welcome Usagi-hime," Pluto greeted. She emerged from the fog. "What can I do for you?"

"First thing, don't call me 'hime'. Second, we all want more info on the other senshi. Third…Ami-chan and Rei-chan want more info on the Tsuki no hime."

"Well the last two senshi are Jupiter and Venus. Jupiter is very strong and has a good influence on thunder and nature. Venus has a _very_ good influence on love and beauty, being a descendent of the goddess Aphrodite."

"But what about the hime?"

"Easy solution. Just describe yourself if you were 16."

"Alright, I should go back to them."

"Alright, Usagi-hime," Pluto said, smirking.

"Don't call me 'hime'!" Usagi yelled as she left.

Back in Town

On Usagi's way back to Capsule Corp., a couple of older boys stopped her.

"Well, I see we have a lost little girl," one of the boys said.

"Yeah, what should we do with her?" the other asked.

"Just leave me alone please. I'll be in trouble if I don't get back to my aunt's house," Usagi said.

"We won't let you leave," the first boy said.

"But…." Usagi stammered.

"Leave her alone," a girl said coming around the corner.

"Look, another girl we can tease," the second boy said.

"Right," the first boy replied, then threw a punch at the new girl. She expertly dodged it and punched him in the face. The two boys were so afraid, they ran off.

"You okay kid?" the girl asked the still scared Usagi.

"Y-Yeah….." Usagi stammered. She then noticed the girl's rose earrings. "Wow…you have pretty earrings.."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"My name's Son Usagi. What's yours?"

"Kino Makoto."

"Nice to meet you Kino-san. Would you like to come to my aunt's house and have dinner with us?"

"Sure, if you don't mind having me."

"Not at all! My Aunt Bulma welcomes any of my friends! She even has room for them to stay the night!"

"Your aunt, Son-san…"

Usagi cut Makoto off. "You can call me Usagi, I don't mind."

"Okay Usagi-san. Your aunt wouldn't happen to be the famous Bulma Briefs, would she?"

"She is, why?"

Makoto thought for a minute, then said, "Just wondering."

"Well, come on then! I have to get back before Aunt Bulma yells at me."

**At Capsule Corp.**

Usagi was greeted by the secretary, then headed upstairs with Makoto in tow.

"Aunt Bulma! I'm home!" she called.

"I'll be out in a minute Usagi-chan! Go ahead and have a seat!" Bulma replied from the kitchen. Usagi sat on the couch. Makoto hesitated.

"I really should get home, Usagi-san."

"Its okay Mako-chan! Aunt Bulma'll like you!"

Makoto was a little stunned at the sudden use of –chan instead of –san. She smiled and said, "I hope so."

Just then, Bulma came out with chicken curry. "It's not that much tonight. I hope you don't mind, Usagi-chan," she said.

"Not at all Bulma-san," Usagi replied. She pulled Makoto closer to her. "This is my new friend, Kino Makoto-chan. Mako-chan," she looked to her new friend, "this is my mom's best friend, Bulma Briefs."

"Nice to meet you Briefs-san," Makoto said, bowing.

"Likewise, Makoto-chan (nice to meet you)," Bulma replied. "But please call me Bulma. Briefs-san is my father."

"R-Right." At this point Makoto was really nervous.

After a few minutes of silence, Usagi said, "What's for dinner, Bulma-san?"

Bulma answered, "Chicken curry. Would you like to eat with us Makoto-chan?"

"Sorry, but I must be getting home. Bye Bulma-san, Usagi-san," Makoto said. She bowed and left.

"She was very nice, Usagi-chan," Bulma said.

"I know Bulma-san, I just wish she could have stayed," Usagi replied. "Did I get any messages?"

"Yeah, Ami-chan called. And so did Chi-Chi-san."

"Mom called? Did she want to talk to me?"

"No, she wanted to know when you'd be home and I told her." Just then, there was a scream outside Capsule Corp.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi pulled out her brooch and shouted, "Saiyan Moon Prism Power….Make Up!" As soon as she finished transforming, she felt two planetary auras. "One is Mako-chan's! She must be Sailor Jupiter! And the other must be Venus!" She ran to the scream. When she arrived, Makoto was glowing green. 'She _is_ Jupiter!' She made Jupiter's henshin pen appear, tossed it to Makoto and shouted, "Mako-chan! Shout 'Jupiter Power, Make Up!' and become Sailor Jupiter!"

Makoto nodded and shouted, "Jupiter Power, Make Up!" After transforming, she took her pose. "I am the senshi of thunder, Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter-"

"And I am the senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon-"

Neither one of them could finish their speeches, as the youma attacked them.

"We can't do this alone, Sailor Moon!"

"That's why I'm here!" a mysterious figure said. She jumped down and her outfit, as they could see, looked like theirs. "I am the senshi of love and beauty, Sailor Venus!"

_Sailor…..Venus….._ Sailor Moon thought.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus attacked the youma. "Now Sailor Moon! Use your new attack!"

"New attack?" Moon repeated.

"Pluto told me to tell you that your Saiyan abilities are enhanced as a senshi. Your father had a special attack that he learned as a kid called the Kamehameha Wave. That's your new attack."

"Yes…It's coming to me now. Daddy used it against Raditz…Alright! Time to dust this youma!" Moon got her hands into position. "Moon….Kamehameha….Wave!" She launched the pink energy at the youma and it instantly vanished.

"Great job you guys," Mercury said as she, Mars, and Pluto arrived.

Venus detransformed. "My civilian name is Aino Minako," she said. Everyone else except Pluto detransformed.

"Now we have to focus on finding the princess," Rei said.

"You won't have to look far," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi-chan is the reincarnation of Serenity-hime," Pluto informed.

"What?" Everyone but Minako, Usagi, and Pluto exclaimed.

* * *

Minako: Hey everyone! Next time, Usagi is informed that she must fight Beryl alone. She also finally tells Mamoru-san who she really is! And she also gets some great news about her father! She also changes her name from Sailor Saiyan Moon to Sailor Silver! That's next time on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 9: Silver vs. Beryl; "Daddy's coming home!"


	9. Senshi vs Beryl

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 9: Senshi Vs. Beryl; "Daddy's coming home!"

Ages: Same as listed last chapter

Disclaimer: lawyers loom over her Okay! Okay! I don't own them!

* * *

Recap:

"Now we have to focus on finding the princess," Rei said.

"You won't have to look far," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Usagi-chan is the reincarnation of Serenity-hime," Pluto informed.

"What?" Everyone but Minako, Usagi, and Pluto exclaimed.

* * *

"It's true guys. Pluto told me not to tell you," Usagi said.

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Her protection," Pluto replied. "I also have a message from King Kai for Usagi."

"For me?" Usagi said. "What about?"

"Your father has finished his training and King Kai has told me that he is ready to return home."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Really?"

"That's great Usagi!" Rei said. All the other senshi agreed.

"Now I can go home!"

"Not yet," Minako said.

"Eh…why not?" Usagi asked her. "I wanna use the dragonballs and bring back daddy and see mommy and Gohan and Goten and…"

"Usagi-hime!" Pluto interrupted. "You'll get there!"

"We have to worry about Queen Beryl first!" Minako added.

"But how do we find her?" Makoto asked.

"Already taken care of," Minako said.

"Luna and Artemis found her at the north pole," Pluto added.

"Artemis?" Ami wondered.

"That's my cat," Minako informed her.

"But there's a catch," Pluto said.

"Catch?" Usagi repeated.

"Usagi-hime has to go alone," Minako answered.

"But, I can't do this by myself!"

"Sure you can, just combine your crystal with your Moon Stick."

"But…" Pluto said.

"Another condition?" Ami asked.

"She hast to leave right after."

"What? Why?" Makoto asked.

Usagi turned to Rei and Makoto (Ami already knew). "Two Saiyans are coming to fight the Z senshi, a group of warriors that my dad is part of. This was just my training for this fight."

"She can't let her friends and family know about her being Sailor Saiyan Moon," Pluto said.

"It's almost time, Usagi-hime. You should say your goodbyes," Minako said.

"I know." Usagi turned to her new friends.

"We don't want you to go, Usagi-chan," Ami said, nearly in tears.

Usagi was already in tears. "I know," she said, "but I have to do this. The whole world is in danger."

The four friends participate in a group hug. To comfort them, Minako hugged her fellow senshi and Pluto hugged Usagi, both hugged from behind.

"You'll succeed Usagi-chan," Ami said. "But if you need it," She took off her necklace with the Mercury symbol on it, given to her by Bulma (All the senshi had matching ones, the only difference was the symbols on it), "here is part of my power of water." She put the necklace on Usagi.

"Thank you Ami-chan," Usagi replied.

"We know you'll win," Rei said. She took off her necklace. "Just in case, here's the power of fire." She handed it to Usagi.

"Rei-chan…"

"Likewise, here's the power of storms and nature," Makoto said.

"Mako-chan…" Usagi started to cry again.

"I know we just met, Usagi-hime, but know that I'm here too," Minako said. She took off her bracelet, given to her by Artems when they first met. "I give you the power of love and beauty. Don't forget your friends."

"I agree. I wouldn't want to lose a new friend like this," Makoto agreed.

"My grandfather has a temple near where you live. Be sure to stop by," Rei said.

"Be sure to visit Bulma-san, Mamoru-san, and me, too," Ami said.

"Mamo-kun! I almost forgot about him!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Go say goodbye to him. And you can tell him everything now," Pluto said.

"Arigatou, Puu-chan! See you guys later!" Usagi ran back into town.

**Capsule Corp.; Mamoru's Room**

Usagi knocked on Mamoru's door. "Mamo-kun! Are you there?"

He answered the door. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?"

"I…have to go home," she replied.

"Nani? I just found you!"

"I know. But you were my best friend in our past lives, too."

"Nani?"

"Try to remember. You were Prince Endymion of Earth. I was Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium."

He slowly started to remember. The princess's birthday ball, him breaking their engagement secretly and telling her to find her true prince, and her introducing her to another prince to him. "I remember. What happened to everyone else? Were they…?"

"My senshi were reincarnated, as we were. I'm not sure about my prince, though. I can't even remember his name."

"What about Beryl?"

"Her too. I have to go fight her before I can see my family. Catch is, I have to go alone."

"Alone? You have to be crazy!"

Usagi shook her head. "I have the faith and strength of my friends with me. They're all with me in my heart."

"Then allow me to give you strength as well." He gave her a red rose with its thorns cut off and kissed her cheek. "I give you the protection of Earth."

Usagi started to cry for the third time that day. She took the rose and hugged him.

Mamoru took her into his arms and stroked her back, helping her calm down. "No matter what family you live with now, I'll always be your older brother, Odango-chan."

Before Usagi could respond, Pluto appeared. "Ready Usagi-chan?" she asked the young girl.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something?" Usagi replied.

"What is it?"

"Can I change my name? Sailor Saiyan Moon is too long."

"Sure, what did you want to change it to?"

"Let's see...hmmm..." Then, Mamoru thought of a name.

"What about Sailor Silver? It's short," he suggested.

"But my colors won't match."

"I can fix that," Pluto said. "Let me see your brooch."

Usagi handed Pluto her transformation brooch. Pluto glowed purple and the brooch turned into a bracelet (Much like the bracelets of PGSM). "I will make a copy of your Sailor Saiyan Moon brooch in case you have to fight again here."

"Thanks! Umm...how do I transform now?"

"You say 'Silver Power, Make Up' instead."

"Go ahead and try it out Usagi-chan! I want to see how different you look!" Mamoru said.

"Alright," Usagi replied. She stepped away from them, and said, "Silver Power, Make Up!"

When she was finished, she looked the same, but where there was blue when she was Sailor Saiyan Moon was silver, and where there was red was now gold. Her compact on her front bow was silver and gold. "Wow! Awesome!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Inside the compact is your crystal. Just call for it and it will appear," Pluto said.

"Alright."

"Please come back Usagi-chan. Life wouldn't be the same without my little sister," Mamoru said.

"I will," she replied. Just then she glowed pink and in place of her senshi fuku was a long, white dress. She was wearing a bracelet on her right wrist. In her hair were decorative barrettes. She also had a crescent moon on her forehead in place of her tiara. "W-What is this?"

"It's time for you to go, Usagi-hime. You are to fight as Princess Serenity," Pluto said.

"Remember that we are with you Usa-chan. Your friends will never leave your side," Mamoru said.

"I will." She glowed again and she returned to her senshi fuku. She gave Mamoru a final hug and stood by Pluto. In mere seconds, the two vanished.

"Be careful, Serenity-chan. If Trunks-kun found out that you were dead, even after a thousand years, he would never get over losing his love a second time," Mamoru said, remembering the bond she and her true prince shared.

**North Pole**

"It's so cold!" Silver said, shivering.

"I know, hime. You only have to defeat Beryl and you can go home," Pluto replied.

Silver glared at her. "What did I tell you about calling me 'hime'?"

"Sorry," Pluto replied. She pointed to smoke on the horizon. "That's were Beryl is. I will transport you there and I will know when to transport you back here."

"But what if I die?"

"You won't. I'll make sure of it." She handed Silver a key. "This is called a Time Key. Normally, it would take a person between the present and future. I have deactivated its powers so I can give you strength too."

"Thank you….Pluto." Around her neck, you could see one necklace with all the charms of the senshi on it. She added the Time Key to the necklace.

"Now go, Beryl awaits." Then, Pluto transported her to Point D.

**Point D**

As soon as Sailor Silver touched down, Beryl appeared. "I see the princess finally showed up," she said. "Prepare to die!"

Just then, Beryl grew to an enormous height. As she did, Silver turned back into Princess Serenity.

"I will stop you Beryl!" She raised her Moon Wand, equipped with her Ginzuishou, and shouted, "Cosmic Moon Power!"

Beryl tried to block the beam of white, purifying energy with her own beam of dark energy, but Serenity's was massively overpowering hers, until it started to disintegrate her. In a few minutes, Beryl was gone and Serenity fell back, losing power fast.

"Sailor….Pluto…." she said softly.

Pluto appeared within seconds. "I knew this would happen, hime," she said as she started to transfer energy into Serenity.

"What…did I tell you about…calling me 'hime'?" Serenity asked as she turned back into Sailor Silver.

Pluto giggled. "You'll be just fine, Usagi-chan. Ready to go home?"

Silver nodded. "I can't wait."

* * *

Usagi: Hey minna-san! Next time, I get to see Mama and Gohan-kun and Goten-kun again! What! The Saiyans are early! Looks like my break is going to be shorter than it was intended to be, next time on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 10: Alert! Saiyans Arrive Early!


	10. Alert! Saiyans Arrive Early!

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 10: Alert! Saiyans Arrive Early!

Ages: Usagi: 11 and a half

Gohan and Goten: 7 (They underwent the age change as well)

Disclaimer: I don't own them…and sadly never will.

* * *

Pluto: Last time, everyone was told that their missing princess was under their noses the entire time. Then, I told Usagi that it was time to fight Beryl. She said her goodbyes and we departed for the North Pole at D-Point. I don't know the details of the fight, but I know it was short. (Yeah, the Time Gate Keeper doesn't know what happened during her hime's fight.) I appeared soon after the fight and replenished her energy. Now, I'm going to take her home to her family.

* * *

The next day, Usagi and Pluto appeared at the Son's house. Little did they know, until they ran outside, that the twins were put through the age advance, like Usagi. The twins were playing outside when they saw Usagi and Pluto. Gohan stood in front of Goten protectively.

Usagi wasn't sure why Gohan was doing this. "Gohan-kun, its me, Usagi," she said.

"Usa-nee-chan?" Gohan repeated. At her nod, he ran up to her, Goten following him. "Nee-chan's home!"

At the commotion, Chi Chi ran outside. "What is all…" Then she saw her adoptive daughter. "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi ran up to Chi Chi and hugged her. "Mom!"

"I'm so glad to see you! Did you have fun in West City?"

"Yes Mom! I met a lot of new friends!"

"You have some guests waiting inside."

Usagi nodded and saw a couple of familiar faces. "Piccolo-san! Kuririn-san!"

"Hey, there's our Usagi-chan," Kuririn said.

"Remember why we're here, Kuririn," Piccolo reminded.

"Oh, right. Usagi, don't worry about bringing Goku back," Kuririn said.

"Eh? But why?" Usagi asked.

"We have already used the dragonballs. He's on his way home now."

"Yay! I can't wait to see him!"

"That's not all, Usagi," Piccolo said.

"What is it?"

"We've heard that the Saiyans will be here a week earlier than we thought."

"What?"

"Yes, so if you've been paying attention to the calendar, that's next week."

_Puu-chan, I have to tell someone. I can't let this stay hidden. Mama's surely gonna make me study and…_

Pluto interrupted her thoughts. **_Tell only Piccolo. He can be trusted with your secret,_** She said.

_Alright..._

"I'm going to get Yamcha and the others. We'll come back here to talk," Kuririn said as he left.

Piccolo stood to leave as well when Usagi stopped him. "I need to tell you something and Pluto told me I could trust you," she said.

"Pluto? As in the Time Gate Guardian?"

"Yes, you heard of the recent youma attacks in West City, right? And a group of girls defeated them?"

"Yes, and they all had special powers?"

"Yeah, you see, I was one of them."

"I'm guessing Sailor Moon?"

Usagi nodded. "My full name was Sailor Saiyan Moon. I just recently won the battle against the most evil tyrant from my past life, Queen Beryl."

"Pluto has told me that story. If I recal, the Lunarians were very good friends with Namek."

"Because they both had strong views of peace?"

"Yes."

"Well, before my battle, Pluto changed my uniform, and my name. I am now Sailor Silver."

"And you don't want anyone to know that its you fighting?"

"Exactly."

"Alright, your secret's safe. But I suggest transforming."

"But what are you going to tell them when they don't see me?"

"I'll tell them you had to stay in West City. That you enrolled into a school there," a voice said.

"Y-You heard, Mama?"

Chi Chi entered the room. "Every word." She smiled. "Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret."

"Thanks Mama."

"I can sense that they are almost here. Better transform," Piccolo said.

Usagi nodded and said, "Silver Power, Make Up!" After the light show, in Usagi's place stood Sailor Silver.

To say the least, Chi Chi and Piccolo were stunned. "You fought in a MINI-SKIRT?" Chi Chi exclaimed.

"It wasn't my choice!" Usagi replied.

Piccolo snapped out of It when he heard a knock at the door. "Everyone's here," he said.

The women stopped fighting as everyone entered.

"Hello Chi Chi!" said the one with the scars on his face.

"Hello Yamcha, hello everyone," Chi Chi replied.

"Hey Chi Chi, where's Usagi?" a man with three eyes asked.

"Yeah, she was suppose to come home today, right?" asked the shorter man next to him.

"She was just here when I left," Kuririn said.

"She couldn't stay. She enrolled herself into school in West City so she won't be back for another year," Chi Chi replied.

"Now what are we going to do? We're a fighter short," Yamcha pointed out.

"No we aren't. Everyone, this is Sailor Silver. She has come at the request of Usagi to fight in her place," Piccolo introduced the strange (not really) girl to them.

"I fight for the safety of Earth, just like all of you," Silver said.

"Have you seen the way we fight?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes I have, I watched over Goku's children as Piccolo trained them." _A little lie never hurt anyone, they can't know that I'm me, much less that I'm a Saiyan,_ She then thought.

"Can you fly?" said the short guy.

"Fly?"

"Yes, we use our ki to fly as well as use attacks."

Piccolo butted in. "I will teach her," he said.

"But we should focus on a more pressing matter, Piccolo-san," Silver pointed out, all of a sudden very serious.

"I've informed them already," Kuririn replied.

"Alright, so in a week, we'll meet back here and go to the field where Goku and I fought Raditz," Piccolo said, and a chorus of nods, 'Yes's, and 'Got it's came from the group, including the Son twins.

"Now, everyone, you are dismissed. I'm NOT cooking enough dinner for all of you!" Chi Chi yelled.

This scared everyone except Piccolo and the twins. They all scurried out the door, but Chi Chi stopped Silver. "You're welcome to stay Sailor Silver. I guessed that your trip from West City was tiring."

"Thank you Chi Chi-san," Silver replied.

As the door closed, Silver let out a sigh of relief.

"You should detransform now," Chi Chi said.

"But what about-"

"They have very short attention spans anyway."

"If you say so Mama." Silver detransformed and Usagi stood in her place.

"I still can't get over the fact that you fought in a mini-skirt," Chi Chi said as she sighed.

"Like I said, it wasn't my choice," Usagi replied.

"Now, I need to teach you how to fly. I will not be carrying you," Piccolo said.

"Can I go Mama?" Usagi asked Chi Chi.

"Just be careful, and be home for dinner," Chi Chi replied.

"Thanks Mama!" She ran out into the front yard, with Piccolo following her.

* * *

Usagi: Hey everyone! So, next time, the fight starts. And why is the short one really familiar? Was he reincarnated too? So many questions, no time to ask them at all! See what happens in Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter) 11: The Fight Begins! Welcome Home Goku!


	11. The Fight Begins! Welcome Home Goku!

Sailor Moon: Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 11: The Fight Begins! Welcome Home Goku!

Ages: Same as before

Disclaimer: Don't try it, I'm poor so you won't get anything for suing. I do not own Sailor Moon (I wish I did...) or Dragonball Z.

* * *

Last time: Gohan: Hi! Its Gohan!

Goten: And Goten!  
Gohan: Shut up! I'm doing this!

Goten: But I wanna help!

Gohan: No!

Chichi: Gohan, let your brother help.

Gohan: sigh Yes Mama...Anyway, Usagi came home.

Goten: And she trans-

Gohan: Stop! We can't tell anyone! Mama said!

Goten: Gomen...Now, we're all off to fight.

* * *

The week went by really fast as the Z-senshi prepared for the fight. Usagi could now fly, but only as Sailor Silver for now. Now, the day of the fight had arrived, and the Z-senshi all met at the field where Raditz was defeated.

"Piccolo-san, where's daddy?" Gohan asked.

"He'll be here, if not, you two will have to fight.

Then Usagi (already transformed) pulled Piccolo out of earshot of the group. "What if I'm not ready? I only know two attacks, three if you include the one I learned in West City."

"You'll do fine, before you know it, your father will be here helping," he said to her.

"Heads up guys!" Yamcha called.

Everyone looked to the sky and say the Saiyans. Silver stood her ground, but thought the shorter Saiyan of the two looked awfully familiar.

"Well, well, we have a welcoming committee. What do you think Nappa?" questioned the shorter Saiyan.

"Yeah, maybe they can tell us where the dragonballs are, Vegeta," Nappa replied.

"We'll never tell!" Silver shouted to them.

"Well, if you won't tell us, you'll have to fight us for them," Vegeta stated.

The Saiyans walked towards the group

"Piccolo, what do we do?" Tien asked.

"What do you think? We fight them. If they ask you for the dragonballs, don't tell them we already used them," he replied. Everyone nodded

"Now, who to fight first...who do you want Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"I'll fight when you get tired," Vegeta replied. "Go for it."

"This'll be fun," Nappa said.

* * *

** A few hours later** (Still can't do fight scenes...) 

By this time, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-tzu were killed by Nappa. Gohan and Sailor Silver were almost hit, but Piccolo dove in front of them and took the blast.

"Piccolo-san!" Silver reached him before the twins.

"U...Usagi..." Piccolo said weakly.

"Don't talk..." She summoned her old Moon wand.

" Usagi...don't...waste your chi...wait...for...Goku..." Then, he took his last breath.

Usagi had tears running down her face by this time. "Piccolo-san...Piccolo-san..."

The boys went up to her. "Sailor Silver, is Piccolo-san alright?" Gohan asked her.

"...No...he's asleep...and...he won't ever wake up..." She pulled the twins into her arms and cried.

* * *

**The Time Gates**

Pluto watched all the action from the Time Gates, with Goku close by.

"Can't I go yet?!" Goku asked, frustrated and angry his best friends were all dead.

"...Yes...I'll send you down," she replied. Within seconds, Goku was gone. She then sighed. "I hope Usagi-hime's ready for this..."

* * *

Usagi: Hey, its Sailor Silver! Next time, Goku joins the fight, but not after the twins, Kuririn and I are almost killed by the Saiyans. Then, I remember more about my past as Princess Serenity. That's next time on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan episode (chapter)12: Goku Joins the Fight, A Stunning Revelation. See you soon! 


	12. Goku Joins In! A Stunning Revalation!

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

Chapter 12: Goku Joins the Fight! A Stunning Revalation

Ages: Same as usual.

Disclamer: Same as before. I don't own them, I just own the concept of Sailor Silver.

* * *

Last Time: Hey guys, it's Goku! Last time, the Saiyans showed up. But those evil Saiyans killed all of my friends! Now the only ones left are my boys and Sailor Silver. I've got to get there before they're killed too!

* * *

The two Saiyans started approaching the kids, Nappa ahead of his friend.

"So who's next?" Nappa said rhetorically.

"Gohan, Goten, find somewhere to hide," Silver advised. "I'll stall them."

The twins hid, but Kuririn stood next to Silver.

"I'll help," he said, shaking.

"Are you sure Kuririn? Goku should be here soon, so you won't have to fight," Silver said.

"I'm sure. It's what everyone would have wanted," he replied.

"Alright, then," she said.

"So, do you want to give me a hand here, Vegeta?" Nappa asked his partner.

_Vegeta?_ Silver thought. As Kuririn started fighting, Silver had a flashback.

**Flashback**

It is 1000 years ago, in the Silver Millennium. There was to be a banquet later that day, as the royal family from the planet Vegeta were arriving for Princess Serenity's 16th birthday. (A/N: A quick sidenote: the implosion of Vegeta happened AFTER the Silver Millennium collapsed. That's why, even in the flashback, the Saiyans shown were grown up.)

As the Saiyans' plane arrived, Princess Serenity greeted them, along with her betrothed (whom she didn't love), Prince Endymion.

Prince Vegeta (who was about to become the King of the planet in about a year's time) stepped off first, then his son, the heir after him and Serenity's secret lover, followed by Vegeta's adviser, Kakkarott.

"Serenity-hime, how nice to see you again," Vegeta said, taking her hand and kissing it, making a certain prince blush.

"The pleasure's mine, Prince Vegeta. Say, where is your father today?" Serenity inquired.

"He had matters to take care of at hime, but he sends his birthday wishes for you," Vegeta replied.

"Please send him my thanks when you return home. Now come, let's get you three settled in." She took them inside the palace.

**After the Banquet**

Serenity was heading to her room when she spotted the young prince. She quickly caught up to him.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Prince Trunks?" she asked him.

"Yes, I did, and I'm sure your birthday ball will be the best this galaxy has ever seen," Trunks replied.

"Yeah, except one thing..."

"What?"

"Mother's announcing my betrothal to Prince Endymion. He and I have discussed that we're just friends. At this moment, he should be speaking to her."

"Are we still going to be able to stay together?" Trunks asked her, worried.

"Yes, Queen Serenity just officially called off the betrothal," Endymion said, joining the two.

"Really, Endy-kun? Mother said that?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Yep, and she approves of you two, so she's going to announce your proclamation of love at the ball instead!"

"Then," Trunks started, "I should probably do this;" He then got down on one knee, and pulled out a black box. "Serenity, will you..."

"Serenity? It's lights out dear." It was her mother, Queen Serenity.

"Yes Mother!" She bid her good nights to Endymion and Trunks. As she was passing Trunks to go to her room, she whispers, "When everyone's asleep, come to my balcony. I'll be waiting." Then she went to her room.

**Later that night**

Serenity waited on the balcony, but she fell asleep in a chair, waiting for Trunks. When he arrived, he saw her asleep. He gave her a quick kiss and she instantly woke up.

"Huh?" she said in a daze. Then, she snapped out of it. "Oh! Trunks! Was I asleep?"

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb you, but I have yet to finish a question...Serenity..." Trunks got down on one knee again and pulled the black box out again, "will you marry me?"

To say the least, Serenity was shocked. She finally managed to say, "Yes...yes Trunks, I will!" With that, the couple kissed.

**End Flashback**

Sailor Silver snapped out of her thoughts just as Kuririn was thrown by Nappa.

"Kuririn! That's it! No one hurts my friends!" She lunged at Nappa, but with her being so small, she was easily thrown by the massive Saiyan. Just as she was going to hit a rock, Goku caught her.

_D-Daddy!_ "Goku! Just in time!" Silver said to him.

"Are you alright?" Goku replied.

"Yeah, your boys are safe as well."

"Good. Now I'm gonna teach these two a lesson."

* * *

Hey guys, it's Silver! Next time, I reveal my identity ONLY to Goku! I'll try to keep him and Vegeta from fighting each other, due to them being friends in the past, but will I succeed? That's next time, on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan, Episode (Chapter) 13: Time to End This! A Peaceful Solution? See you soon!


	13. Time to End This! A Peaceful Solution?

Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan

By Mako-sempai

* * *

Ages: Senshi: 11

Gohan and Goten: 7

Everyone else: Normal from the series

Pluto: Who knows?

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Just the plot and the concept of Sailor Silver. Get over it.

* * *

Usagi: Hey everyone! Last time the Saiyans arrived and didn't waste any time coming after us. They killed Yamcha, Tien, and even little Chao-tzu! Krillen and I tried to stop them, seeing as Piccolo was killed right in front of Gohan and Goten. Then my dad showed up! I'm aiming to tell him that I'm Sailor Silver! Oh! Did I mention I had a flashback about my past? Weird…I've gotta ask Pluto about it after this is all over…

* * *

"Wait Goku! I need to tell you something first!" Sailor Silver said in a slight hurry.

"Hmm? What's up?"

Sailor Silver takes her tiara off, as this happens, all her hair decorations also disappear briefly. "Recognize me now?" the Sailor Senshi said to him.

"U-Usagi? What are you…" Before Goku could finish, Usagi interrupted.

"I'll explain later, but please don't kill Vegeta! If you can believe it, you two were friends before the fall of the Silver Millenium."

"Silver Millenium?" Goku said, as puzzled as ever.

"That's where I was killed in my past life. I was Princess Serenity. You and Vegeta came with Prince Trunks to my birthday ball. Trunks died with me, while you two headed back to Vegeta after trying all you could to help save us from Queen Beryl." At this point, she put the tiara back on her forehead and all her hair decorations return.

"Queen Beryl?" a confused Goku replied.

"Dad! I don't have time to tell you everything! Just don't fight Vegeta!"

"But I have to kill that big guy first! He was the one who killed our friends!"

"Hang on…" She thinks about the flashback again, but doesn't see the big bald guy in them. "I don't know who he is. I'm guessing he's free game…"

"Alright! I'll get revenge for everyone!" Goku looks back at her. "You'll see how strong your father has gotten!" He runs toward Nappa.

Nappa turns only to be kicked away, retreating back towards Vegeta. "Heh, looks like I have another playmate. Hey wait a minute, isn't that Kakarotto, Vegeta?"

Vegeta takes another look at Goku. "Yeah it is, he's the main reason why the Saiyans don't control this planet. Kill him."

Nappa puts his sadistic grin back on, laughing a little as Goku suddenly shows them both up by howling a warcry of a yell as the ground shakes and his power rises immensely. Normally it wouldn't be a big deal, after all any Saiyan can raise his ki up high as a showmanship of power (or ego) in the heat of battle. However this lone warrior who came to them seems to be showing them up. Rocks crumble under the strength of the wavelengths of ki, cliff sides fall and crumble to the wayside; even a few trees fall over. Nappa raises a curious eyebrow; nevertheless more interested and excited though he scoffs the move thinking that Kakarotto is nothing. Vegeta however, took on the sudden uprising as a possible warning or even a breach to his own might. Nappa snickers. "Nappa! This is serious, shut up!" . The bald warrior quickly quiets and tries again to stay focused as he figures _If Vegeta is telling me to take this shrimp seriously, to stay quiet as he's showing off, maybe he's got some spunk. Pft….nah._

Suddenly both of the Saiyajin warriors don't seem so confident in their dominance over the planet, nay one warrior who just showed up out of nowhere.

_Where did this one come from..? _Is the thought that goes through Vegeta's mind..shocked but not too taken back. That is, until his scouter across his left eye starts up and starts calculating numbers written in the Saiyajin language. The numbers keep going higher and higher and Vegeta stands back, agast. "Vegeta?" Nappa questions his comrade as he starts to see that Vegeta's showing an emotion no Saiyajin warrior shows too often; nervousness of a higher power. _It…just keeps on going and going, does he have no limit? _Vegeta thinks, growing mad.

The fireworks show of ki-raising stops as Goku stands there, focused to the point of being ready for the fight. Silence.

Nappa, tense and a little confused, looks to his friend Vegeta. "Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?". Vegeta doesn't want to answer as he takes his scouter off his left eye, rage building, and crushes it as a small tint of rage lets out. "It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAANNNDD!" he shouts at the top of his lungs with his eyes widened and teeth gritted.

"What, NINE THOUSAND?" Nappa replies back in disbelief. "Goku", Kakarotto was a definite threat to them. "There's no way that can be right! Must be broken!" Nappa tries to reason with himself. (A/N 8/17/2011: Meant to say this when I first wrote the chapter but, sorry, I just had to throw all that in.)

Usagi, along with Gohan and Goten, just stare in awe and shock. "Whoa….! Look how powerful Dad's gotten, he's gonna beat them now! YE-HA!" Gohan shouts.

_His power level's over 9000? Dang Dad, what kind of training were you put under…? _Usagi thought as she watches him power up. Suddenly she feels a rise in her own power level, not quite as high as Goku, but still pretty high for her age. _I must power up whenever Dad does….I wonder if anything in the past has anything to do with it…I'll have to try for another vision or ask Pluto…_

Goten tugged at her skirt and said, "Sailor Silver, Daddy's going to win, right? He's going to beat them up?"

She looked to him and knelt on the ground to the twins' level and put her hands on their shoulders. "We have no need to worry about the Saiya-jin threat anymore boys, your father and I will take care of them." She stood up and started walking out to the field, but she turned a little to look at them. "Plus, I promised your mother I'd keep you two safe. I can't let her down. Sailor Silver's not COMPLETELY powerless." She turned back and headed back towards Goku.…

Goku turned around to see that Silver was on her way back to him. "Sailor Silver, what are you doing?"

Silver looked at him and said, "It's okay, Dad, I think my power level rises whenever yours does. I feel stronger than I did a few seconds ago! Besides, I promised Mom I'd protect the twins."

Goku smirked a bit before turning back to Vegeta and Nappa. "So, which of you want to try me?"

Nappa stepped forward. "Let me take care of this weakling Vegeta. No sense in wasting YOUR time on him."

Vegeta just stood there. "Sure, be my guest.."

"Hehe, get ready Kakarotto, you'll wish you DID destroy this planet when you had the chance."

* * *

Goten: Hey everyone it's Goten! Next time, that big guy's gonna fight Dad and Sailor Silver..! I hope they win, Gohan tells me that it's the only way to save the planet! Next time, on Sailor Moon Lunar Saiyan, episode (chapter) 14; The Fight of Old Friends; Don't fight anymore! See you soon!


End file.
